pheromon
by sheskul
Summary: choi siwon, pewaris tahta yakuza yang suka menebar pheromon di sekolah. sahabatku.


**Tittle : pheromon**

**Cast : Siwon, Kibum**

**Other casts : find them!**

**Genre : pas! *aku blank***

**Rate : T**

Pada dasarnya aku lagi hiatus. Ff ini udah pernah aku publish sebelumnya...

Monggo!

Start!

"kau tahu, Siwon tadi tersenyum padaku"

"benarkah? Waaa! Aku iri padamu..."

"dia makin seksi ya..."

Aku menghela napas mendengar obrolan Sunny dan Seohyun, teman sekelasku. Mereka membicarakan Siwon, temanku dari kelas lain. Si penebar ranjau yang kali ini sepertinya sudah berubah menjadi penebar pheromon. Ok, salahkan aku. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk jangan memasang tampang horor di sekolah. Tapi kenapa aku juga tidak senang dengan hasilnya?

Siwon, Choi Siwon. Harus dari mana aku bercerita tentangnya?

Dia siswa biasa sepertiku. Kecuali bagian dia anak Choi Youngwoon atau Kangin, kepala klan penguasa daerah ini, dia normal. Dan bagian dia punya banyak penjaga berpistol, dia masih normal. Juga kecuali bagian dia pewaris dari tahta klan penguasa itu, dia normal. Jangan lupa bagian dia selalu berkelahi dengan siapapun. Terus begini, hingga aku makin sulit mencari hal paling normal darinya.

Aku membalik buku cetak bahasa inggris ku. 'The meeting gonna be held on 2 o clock' terpampang di salah satu kalimat. Meeting? Kapan pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Choi Siwon?

Ibuku bilang, aku sudah berteman denganya sejak bayi, tapi seingatku pertama kali aku bertemu denganya, saat aku masuk TK. Karena umur 2 sampai 4 tahun kuhabiskan di USA, ayahku membuka cabang restoran iga di sana.

Taman Kanak-kanak, sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu

Seorang anak lelaki berpipi chubby sibuk sendiri dengan robotnya, di antara siswa lain yang bermain. Dia belum punya banyak teman, karena baru saja pindah ke TK ini tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan hal itu juga.

Tidak jauh dari tempat anak itu, ada Siwon yang mendekati kumpulan anak lainya.

"hei, kalian minggir!" yang dimaksud Siwon adalah menyuruh 4 anak lain pergi dari area permainan lego

"tidak mau, kami sudah di sini lebih dulu..." bantah seorang anak lelaki bertubuh tambun

"ck! Kubilang minggir ya minggir!" Siwon menarik tubuh anak itu, bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Siwon, hentikan!" seorang anak perempuan menengahi

"makanya pergi dari sini!"

"tidak mau! Tidak mau!" anak bertubuh tambun tadi berontak di cekalan Siwon. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, terhuyung dan...

Bruak!

Semua diam melihat bagaimana Siwon jatuh terduduk menimpa mainan anak pindahan tadi. Mainan yang dibawanya jauh dari Amerika. Melihat bagaimana anak itu menatap Siwon sebal.

Siwon bangkit, menatap anak itu. Entah apa artinya

Anak itu meraih kerah seragam Siwon "kau merusaknya..."

Bugh!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat pada rahang Siwon.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semua diam menonton bagaimana 'Choi Siwon, seorang berandal TK dipukul anak baru'

Anak itu kembali pada robotnya yang sudah patah 1 kaki, berusaha memasangnya. Namun kemudian tangan kirinya dicekal oleh Siwon. Membuat semua anak menahan napas

"siapa namamu?"

Masih dengan tatapan sebal "Kim Kibum" jawabnya

"aaah! Kibum ah!"

Tanpa disangka, Siwon malah memeluk tubuh Kibum. Menggoyangkanya, kemudian memainkan pipi chubby miliknya. Pemandangan ini otomatis membuat anak TK lain bingung.

"Siwon ah"

Siwon yang sedang mengemut ujung es krim memandangku "apa?"

"apa kau bisa berseragam normal, seperti anak sekolah biasa?"

"memang aku kurang normal?"

Aku memandangnya lalu menghela napas. Melepas jas sekolah, dasi hanya diselempangkan di kerah, kemeja tidak dimasukan, 2 kancingnya tidak terpasang karena copot akibat berkelahi. Kejadian sudah lama sekali sebenarnya. Dia kan bisa saja menyuruh salah satu dari pembantunya yang berjejer untuk memasangkanya. Pembantunya bahkan lebih banyak dari pegawai di restoran ibuku. tapi toh dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"memang seragamku kenapa?" tanya Siwon lagi

Aku menghentikan langkah tepat di bawah pohon. Membuang bungkus eskrim di tempat sampah. Saat ini kami berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

Siwon membalikan badan memandangku

"ini seragam sekolah yang normal" kutunjuk badanku sendiri. Rapi, sesuai standar sekolah. Belum lagi kacamata minus di hidungku. Normal sekali.

"selama ini tidak ada yang protes aku pakai begini"

Ok, dia lugu, polos, atau bodoh? Siapa yang mau memprotesnya? Guru? Iya kalau mereka tidak takut keamanan sekolah terancam. Siswa lain? Siapa juga yang mau mendapat resiko kehilangan gigi atau patah hidung? Malah yang kulihat baik siswa lelaki ataupun perempuan sangat menikmati melihat dada bidangnya dari celah kemeja. Penebar pheromon.

Kembali kulangkahkan kaki "berjalan denganmu seperti berjalan dengan..."

"anak yakuza?" potongnya

"memang begitu kenyataanya kan?" aku balik tanya. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga menyinggung hal paling sensitif baginya. Tapi seperti yang ibuku bilang, aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku. Dan tidak ada sejarahnya dia marah padaku.

"kau sudah bertemu Siwon hari ini?"

"belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"dia...berbeda. tapi, kyaaa makin tampan"

Aku yang sedang membaca materi yang akan diajarkan agak terganggu dengan percakapan dua teman sekelasku ini. Lagi dan selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Mereka membicarakan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini berbeda?

Hari ini aku tidak berangkat sekolah dengan Siwon. Dia bahkan belum bersiap waktu aku menghampiri rumahnya. Dan yang jelas aku tidak mau dapat resiko dihukum karena terlambat.

Istirahat...

"hari ini Siwon kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Aku menggeser salah satu kursi kantin lalu duduk "ada apa denganya?"

"Kibum ah, geser mangkukmu" Eunhyuk yang baru datang protes "kau menyuruhnya lagi?

Kugeser mangkuk makan siangku yang terlalu mengekspansi meja "memang kenapa?" penasaran kenapa semua orang bicara tentangnya, padahal aku belum melihatnya dari pagi

"yaa... tadi saat aku jatuh dari tangga Siwon membantu memapahku ke UKS!" teriakan salah satu siswa perempuan terdengar

Aku mengaduk mangkuk kasar "ck, baru dipapah saja sudah heboh. Aku yang sering mandi bersama biasa saja"

Eunhyuk mengayunkan sendoknya "woi, woi, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terdengar..."

"cemburu?" sambung Kyuhyun

"what? Aku cemburu? Nonsense!" elakku

"tapi dari caramu bicara tadi terdengar tidak mau kalah" ucap Kyuhyun mengemut sendoknya

Eunhyuk kembali memakan isi piringnya "artinya cemburu"

Kudengar seseorang menarik kursi di sebelahku "siapa yang cemburu?" suara yang sangat kukenal "kau cemburu?"

"aku? Aku tidak cembu..." entah kenapa ucapanku tertahan di tenggorokan melihat Siwon di sebelahku.

Ini yang mereka sebut 'Siwon berbeda'. Kali ini dia terlihat rapi. Baju, kancing, dasi, jas, semua terpasang dengan benar. Ditambah kacamata yang kupastikan bukan minus bertengger di hidungnya.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Baru menyadari bahwa teman kecilku ini... tampan.

"siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Siwon lagi

"ada apa dengan... penampilanmu?" jariku menunjuk kepala hingga perutnya

"bukankah kau ingin aku berseragam normal?" jawab Siwon "siapa yang cemburu?"

Aku terbatuk, mengalihkan pandangan. Sial! Entah kenapa napasku jadi sesak begini melihatnya.

"sepertinya Kibum cemburu" ucap Kyuhyun cuek

"aku? Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu" tanganku serampangan berayun di udara, bentuk ketidaksetujuan. Hingga...

Brugh

Semua yang ada di kantin berpaling ke arah meja kami. Melihat bagaimana 'Siwon yang hari ini rapi ditumpahi semangkuk kare'

Angin langsung menampar wajahku ketika aku sampai di atap sekolah. Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung sebenarnya, tapi ada yang harus kulakukan di sini.

Bisa kulihat Siwon duduk di pembatas pagar atap. Mendengarkan musik dari earphone dan mengemut lolipop. Kulangkahkan kaki duduk di sebelahnya.

Siwon melepas earphone nya "hei, kau bolos juga?"

Kugaruk kening. Aku bersumpah, tadi niatku menghampirinya adalah untuk minta maaf. Tapi melihatnya ceria begini...

"kau tidak ingin ikut pelajaran?" tanyaku

"dengan keadaan begini?" ia mengibaskan kemejanya yang masih agak basah, bernoda kuning gelap

Ah iya. Aku menyadari kesalahanku. Menginginkanya berpenampilan normal tapi malah menyebabkanku memberikan musibah baginya. Eh, tapi dia tidak menganggap itu musibah sih. Ah bingung.

Aku menghela napas "kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

"sudah dandan berlama-lama untukmu, kau menyuruhku pulang saja?"

"dandan untukku?"

"aku begini kan karena kau ingin melihatku berseragam normal"

Terlalu sering bersama aku tidak pernah mengamati wajahnya. Kupandangi wajahnya dari sini. Dari samping sini ataupun dari depan semuanya sama. Jika kau tidak percaya saat orang mengatakan bahwa temanmu tampan, tunggulah ia mengubah sedikit penampilanya. Dan parahnya itu berlaku padaku. Baru menyadari bahwa ia tampan.

"jangan beseragam aneh begitu lagi"

"apa?" Siwon merendahkan wajah, menatapku

"jadi dirimu sendiri saja. Lebih enak dipandang" aku sadar bagaimanapun penampilan seorang Choi Siwon, dia tetap akan jadi penebar pheromon

"waaa syukurlah kalau maumu begitu" kurasakan leherku dipeluk erat "em, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"apa?"

"tentang ramah pada semua orang, jangan memasang tampang... ya _you know_ lah"

"lupakan yang itu juga" jawabku cepat

Siwon tertawa keras lalu

Muah muah muah

Entah apa yang kurasakan menempel tiga kali di pipiku "haaa senang rasanya. Kembali berlaku bebas sesukaku"

Iya begini memang lebih baik. Dari pada aku makin tersiksa batin. Memang Siwon tetap akan digilai semua orang bagaimanapun penampilanya. Dan masalah berlaku ramah, biarkan dia menampilkan wajah pembunuh di depan orang lain, yang penting ia memperlihatkan wajah aslinya hanya padaku.

**END**

Maaf kalo banyak gak bener dalam penulisanya...bye!


End file.
